Captain N, The Game Master Ver 20
by Kanmeros
Summary: The story continues as Motherbrain launches an all attack on Videogameland. Many heroes have been missing in action, and those who still fight seem to have no chance against her power. Krystal seeks the next Game Master who will bring peace to the land.
1. Captain N Preview

PROLOGUE:  
  
"How do you feel?" Krystal said. "Can you stand up?"  
  
A moan and a gesture frim the human's arm was about the only thing she received as a reply. The vixen bowed her head and sighed, closing his eyes.  
  
"Perhaps some water will help?" offered Wizy, who was just besides her. Krystal opeened her eyes again and turned to see Piper, standing besides the doorway.  
  
"Piper, please fetch us some water." said she, after a few seconds of consideration. The female Koopa nodded, and rushed out of the room.  
  
Meanwhile, Nathan shifted his body in the bed, groaning in sheer confusion. He held his head with his left hand and complained some more. Krystal held his right hand, patting it with her free paw. Concern read all over the vixen's face.  
  
"Maybe we over did it a bit," she said. "I am still not sure if this is a good idea, Wizy."  
  
"I am sure this is the way it was to be." assured the Koopa sorcerer. His hands were locked togheter on his lap, looking at the human with his thick eyeglasses. "If he is indeed, the new Game Master, then we have yet to sustain hope."  
  
Piper entered the room once more, carrying a bucketfull of ice cold water. She walked carefully, not letting a single drop of the liquid splash over the newl-cleaned floor. She rendered the room spotless before Nathan was brought inside of it. Hardly a speck of dust was visible on the furniture.  
  
"Here's the water!" the female Koopa said with a cheerful tone, "Would you like anything else?"  
  
"Thank you, just set it beside me," Krystal replied, letting go of Nathan,"And no, nothing else is needed. Leave us for now, Piper."  
  
With a slight bow, Piper walked outside the room once more. Krystal took out the towel inside the bucket and squeezed the excess water from it, then set it aside. She grabbed the bucket with her paws afterwards.  
  
Then splashed the ice-cold water on Nathan's face. 


	2. Preface

Why Captain N:  
  
Once upon a time, I rented a VHS version of this cartoon. The thought of having some of Nintendo characters mixed with other videogame heroes such as Mega Man and Simon Belmont in a virtual enviroment was something I wanted to cherish.  
  
Alas, although Nintendo had a good idea for the series, it entirely turned it upside down. Characters were altered horribly, the plot was as frustrating as the new star wars movies, and the thought of having a teen wearing tight, squarish jeans along with a simple blaster and an old nintendo pad on his belt made my stomach churn.  
  
Captain N: The Game Master was not that bad, but it was not good either. It felt more like a marketing ploy to introduce videogames to kids (even further than already was, actually) rather than being a saturday morning matinne show for fans worldwide. It was a good idea, but poorly constructed.  
  
In fact, I thought of the show as a big spoof of the videogame characters portrayed. Something not to be taken serious.  
  
With that being said, I am bnot/b attempting to create this fan fic a sa darker, mature version of the series, rather, it is a project me and my friend, Raziel came up with. Some of the original humor from the series will be plastered along with the story line, and game elements such as currency, the need to eat items to regain health or status, and the weapons used to fight off evil sprites will also be featured.  
  
It will be a combination of insanity, with a touch of seriousness from time to time.  
  
Speaking of insanity, I will be adding some bizarre segments between chapters (which are called "worlds" in this case). Most...well...all of them will not make sense, nor will seem to have to do anything with the storyline, it is just a muse I came up with while thinking of extras to write about.  
  
The reason for this so called segments? Well...ther is still "Downloading" time in each videogame disks, so that is the reason why I am writing those. Think of it as a little diversion while the main characters travel from one videogame sections to another. Downloading stats bar not included. I never meant to tell you that this would make much sense, so I hope you can bear with me until you reach that section of the story.  
  
Also, the main character, Captain N, will not be hailed as much as he was in the series, in my story I try to write the plot around every single character that will be featured. I am not promising a spotlight for every character, but I will give each just enough to remind the reader that they are around.  
  
I also thought that having Motherbrain around as a giant tank-like jar with a facemask expressing her emotions was plain...ridiculous. My take on her will be something very different from what Nintendo tried in their cartoon.  
  
I refer the game world as "Videogameland", having it named Nintendoland would sound a bit weird, even though this fan fiction is about most of Nintendo's creations. I am not sure, that name could not make it look better in my opinion.  
  
Overall, the cartoon series had a certain feeling, using game elements and having a bit of good stories here and there, that adding Link and Zelda from time to time (well...for a couple of episodes anyway) was a bit of a plus. Like I said earlier, it seemed like a good idea, but it could've worked better if more time was put into the project itself.  
  
I still have pride in writing about a cartoon show I grew up with, among the other televised shows of its time. What can I say? I am a cartoon freak.  
  
Krystal's outfits:  
  
Troughout this fanfic, Krystal will be using a variety of outfits according to the sections of Videogameland she will be in, and the outfits will be spoofs of other female characters presented in either videogames, tv shows, or even japanese animation. I did not made so I could make a mockery of the blue-furred vixen, rather, my intention was that she would have to adapt to each case scenario the best that she could.  
  
In some chapters she will be wearing a simple shirt with jeans, in others she will be wearing a warrior's costume, complete with breastplates and headgear. Her weapons will also change according to the attire she will be aquiring, much like Captain N's.  
  
Captain N will not have the need to change attire. Unless anyone would like to read about how hairy his legs truly are.  
  
Characters used:  
  
The cartoon series had a very good line-up, but it lacked some nice additions that would make it evn more interesting, such additions excluded from the series was Bowser, who like Samus Aran, is as much of a videogame icon as Link or Mario. I know that he was added with the Mario Bros. cartoon during the same time slot, but writing a Nintendo fan fiction without him would be pretty much hollow in its own right.  
  
Also, I am not presenting Zelda's current villain, Ganondrof, but the old pig-faced wizard known as Ganon. I have no problems with the current villain used in the game series, but I wanted this to be a showcase of the orignal versions used during the early games and in the cartoon show.  
  
You will notice that although I am planning to keep some of the orignal cast, there will be some missing from the fiction. Some of the characters that will not make an appearance here include: That eggplant wizard, Megaman, Dr. Wily, Rush, Zelda, the princess and the mizzing king, Gameboy, Kid Icarus, Dracula, and Simon Belmont. One of the reasons why is because most of these characters are owned by other franchises outside Nintendo, and the cartoon itself made quite a poor rendition of what they were meant to be. Simon portrayed as a gallant comic relief with mountain gear? Good grief. As for Kid Icarus...I really didnt see the point of even adding that robed cherub to the cast. I don't think many kids who watched the show even knew he had a videogame of his own.  
  
Gameboy Advance will be portrayed quite differently from the one shown in the cartoon series, read more on the WEAPONRY section of this preface if you like.  
  
Samus Aran will be added. And I think she whould've been added to the cast from the very beginning, instead of just dropping her there in later issues of the Nintendo comics.  
  
Dracula? True, he is not owned entirely by Konami, but if Iadded him I would have to add elements used in the Castlevania series. That is something me and my friend agreed not to do. It is a bit sad though, I would like to show how Krystal would dispose of the classic blood sucker.\  
  
Although Dr. Mario will be featured, he will not be the same Mario that every avid fan is used to. He will be more like a distat cousin, having the same name, and a title. Also, he will not be talking in that fake italian accent. "It'sa me, MARIO!"? No thanks.  
  
Link will not be portrayed as the handsome elf seen in Nintendo 64 games and beyond, rather, he will be present in the same design as that of the cartoon show, if not the same.  
  
Donkey Kong? Nah. I am not adding him either. I doubt he would even be missed.  
  
As for Pokemon...sorry, no can do. Their franchise is a world of its own, and I would not even dream of ever putting Ash Ketchum in here. Just thinking about it gives me chills down my spine.  
  
Weaponry:  
  
Raziel has done most of the work on this section. He pretty much revolutionized the entire weapon system that Captain N used in the cartoon, and took it a step further. Well, make that a hundred steps further.  
  
The idea for having a Gameboy Advance is so it can be used a sa portable portal-to-portal item. A small cartridge containing the data of such world would be inserted, and the Gameboy would display the location trough a holographic interface. Makes much sense having it as a tool than a floating plastic cover that did nothing more than smile and make whistling noises.  
  
With that nice addition, Raziel included the power glove, which for some reason or another, was not even mentioned in the cartoon itself. The Gameboy Advance would be attached to the wrist, serving its purpose while the batteries from the glove would keep it powered. Padded knuckle guards are also used as wireless receptors, able to read I-cards and upload more information to the glove.  
  
As for the blaster, the classic nintendo gun was a neat idea, Raziel simply upgraded it to a more versatile design, adding controls and button configurations to make it easier to use. The gun is upgradable, and it changes shape according to the game world the heroes appear in. The layout on the grip is made as a remote, having an analog stick for targeting purposes. A relad button is placed on the bottom of the hilt, alowing Captain N to have more firepower without having to recharge it.  
  
The SNES Super Scope is also included. More forepower equals a large chance of success.  
  
Elements like data cards and hacked discs are also a part of this fiction. The following is a brief explanation of what Raziel had in mind as he told me:  
  
Some games need a "M" code - a single multi-line code that MUST be on. Another kick in the nuts, eh? They usaly look like this; (m)  
  
1 11HG-YRGJ-PH9JZ  
  
2 HBJC-VPUF-CGWA8 After that, some code systems have either a manual, or automatic code breaker. The problem with the auto one, is that you never know what it'll do. Most codes look like this, with vairing lines of code, depending on how complex the code; Infinite health  
  
1 QD82-TM4K-TA65D  
  
2 FWVU-V2B6-REN4B Codes are often sorted under each game name (world).  
  
In other words, Captain N and Krystal must know the code to any other world they want access to, otherwise they will be stuck in the same location. If they don't know the code, then the automatic feature could kick in...with no way of knowing where they will pop up next.  
  
Hackworld:  
  
This little section of Videogame land is based on a big "What if Nintendo created an Online community at last?", the name was chosen because players all around are more or less free to do what they please with little or no rules at all. The results are nothing short of cathrastophic, however, as some like to take advantage of the freedom given. Such side effects would include a remake of the entire mapped setion of the area, as well as tampering with dressing codes for certain characters. Status like over the hill stamina and "god modes" are also present here.  
  
Of course, I am not insuinating that if Nintendo ewould ever be so careless about creating an online gaming community without thinking of such consequences, I am only writing this fiction and adding every other case scenenario that the main characters would appear in. Simple fun.  
  
Piper, Jewel, and Mortimer:  
  
Piper Koopa is a fan-made character I created, she is everything but the other Koopa characters presented in the Nintendo mythos. Her personality is that of a clean-freak, always getting rid of dust from floors or any other type of surface.  
  
In later chapters, a character named Jewel the tigress will be introduced, she is the creation of Raziel (who always has an unique way of dressing his characters), and is Copyrighted by himself.  
  
Mortimer the Yoshi, well...he is your average run of the mill Yoshi, cute, green-scaled, and with an apetite for fruit. At first, I was going to add the original Yoshi from the Mario games, but just calling him (her?) "Yoshi" would not make the cut for me. Instead, I just introduced Mortimer, since there is more than just one type of Yoshi around anyway.  
  
One final Note:  
  
The fan fiction is in no way, trying to make fun of, or hurt Nintendo in any way. It is just a project I had in mind for quite sometime, and I am only doing it because I like to create fictions about one of my favorite pasttimes.  
  
Enjoy the fan-fiction. Captain N is back...sort of.  
  
-Kanmeros (videogamejunkie), along with lifetime friend (and also a videogamejunkie in his own right), Raziel. 


	3. The Cast of Characters

THE GOOD GUYS:  
  
Captain N: Gen-X Videogame junkie. Hero of Videogame Land.  
  
Nathan Yorke was transported to the land of the videogames, to defend it against the evil schemes of Motherbrain and the like. He is the only being who can control the Mystic Artifacts that the fomer Captain N once wield.  
  
Krystal: Starfox Adventures. Mediator for the Neutral Zone.  
  
With the royal family gone, and with no one left to defend the peace, Krystal assumed the role of Princess to stand for the former Queen. She helps Nathan as a teacher, to aid him in his quest. Incidently, she is also the one responsible for summoning a new hero to the land.  
  
Link: The Legend of Zelda. Hero of Hyrule.  
  
Link almost gave up his duties as Hero after losing Zelda to the powers of evil. The land of Hyrule fell to the alliance of Ganon and Motherbrain, a combination that brought despair to the life of this valiant elf.  
  
Samus Aran: Metroid. Intergalactic Bounty Hunter.  
  
After knowing that Motherbrain survived the last raid in Zebes, Samus tracked the Space Pirate's Leader all the way to Videogame Land, onky to find out that Motherbrain already anticipated her appearance, allying herself with Ganon and General Scales. Samus nearly escaped with her life, and is currently located in the Neutral Zone along with Krystal and Link.  
  
Wizy Koopa: Male Koopa. Sorcerer.  
  
One of the many magic users under Bowser's command. Now resigned and living in the Neutral Kingdom, lending a hand to Krystal and to the future freedom of the land.  
  
Mortimer: Green Yoshi.  
  
One of the few surviving of his kind, Mortimer escaped the ill-fate of being transformed into one of Bowser's slaves. His kin is being prisoner in Koopa Castle, mining for gold the Tyranical King Koopa.  
  
THE GUYS IN BETWEEN:  
  
Piper Koopa: Female Koopa. Maid.  
  
A young Koopa female who resides in the Neutral Kingdom. She works as a Housekeeper in the Castle, cheerfully doing her chores every day. She renounced her duties to King Bowser along with Wizy Koopa. Bowser found it hard to forgive this ,and decide to hunt for both her and the Sorcerer Koopa. Ever since that day, Piper joined the Neutral Kingdom, finding a place to live. And to clean.  
  
Alexander III: F-Zero Racer.  
  
A hot-headed racer who is in neither side of the war. He simply lives for the thrill of the race. Always attends the yearly F-Zero race, as well as any other competition that includes fast vehicles.  
  
Wario: A greedy, obsessive individual.  
  
Wario lost his castle (among with his riches) when the invasion occurred. Just like Bowser, Wario decided not to take an active role in the war. However, he will side with anyone as long as they offer the right amount of riches. Currently, he is in search of his lost treasure, poking his nose where it does not belong from time to time.  
  
THE BAD GUYS:  
  
Bowser: King of Koopa Kingdom, Southeast Region of Videoland.  
  
A hot-tempered, tyranical ruler of the Koopas, Bowser reluctantly joined forces with Motherbrain in exchange of laving his kingdom alone. However, his future plans include that of ruling the land by himself, thus trying to get rid of both Motherbrain's alliance and Krystal's freedom force.  
  
Motherbrain: Leader of the Space Pirates.  
  
A giant brain inside a bottle. Motherbrain allied herself with Ganon to overrun the King, and bring chaos to the good people of the land. Her future plans include to re-create her Space Pirate campaign, making Videogame Land her base of operations. She appeared after crashing her ship near Death Mountain, where Ganon resides.  
  
Ganon: Evil Warlock, Owner of the Triforce of Power.  
  
With help from both Motherbraind and General Scales, Ganon turned the tables against Princess Zelda (as well as anyone who was in his way of total domination). A brief battle between his newly allies and the Kingdom of Hyrule was made. He was able to vanish Zelda to an unkown dimension, as well as focring Link to flee from the Kingdom. Still, he has yet to know the whereabouts of the Triforce of Wisdom, for Zelda managed to hide it before his invasion was created.  
  
General Scales: Leader of the Reptilian Movement.  
  
Being tricked by Andross, and suffering a humilliating defeat by Fox McCloud, Scales fled from Dinosaur Planet to seek refuge in Videogame Land. After joining forces with Motherbrain and Ganon, Scales managed revenge against Fox, as well as capturing Krystal for a brief period of time. Currently, he holds Fox hostage inside an ice tomb, while he bids his time of recapturing Krystal for his own purposes. 


	4. World 1

**centerbWORLD 1/b/center**

The sounds of whips and chains resounded around Bowser's kingdom.  A trail of Yoshi creatures was dragging along, each chained from their hands and legs, as they marched inside the mining caved to work yet another day as slaves for the tyrannical reptile.

                The conquest was swift and easy.  No one was around to save the Mushroom Kingdom from Bowser's powerful attack, after the short alliance with Motherbrain (whom he doesn't trust much, actually), Bowser was able to get rid of his enemies and finally leave a nasty imprint of his triumph over this section of Videogameland.

                As if the cuts and bruises left by whips weren't enough, Goombas were used to snap at the Yoshis' feet, to prevent any kind of slowdown in the line.  Various Yoshi looked already tired, and the day has barely started for their arduous work.  Any traces of smiles or that chipper attitude they once held was not there anymore, thanks to the crude treatment they kept receiving day after day.

                "C'mon on, you lazy punks," Bigmouth snapped, cracking a whip on his hand.  "Move the LINE!"

                "Father vill be pleased to know that progress has veen abundant," Ludwig Von Koopa said smugly, "Every day ve keep finding more and more treasure in the caves."

                "Yeah, daddy-o'll sure gonna reward us with a piece of the riches," said his equally-bratty sibling, "As long as Wendy doesn't find out about it, of course..."

                They both turned their heads to look over at their sister, who was being treated by a Shyguy over a manicure.  She sat on a yellow- hued Yoshi, relaxing as her nails were being worked on.  Both Ludwig and Bigmouth let out a sigh of disgust, thinking of what their sister might've done if she had any idea about what they were talking about.

                "Prince Ludwig!  There is someone here to see you, sire.  She calls herself Ociles-5, and claims to have a message to our dear King Bowser."

                The brothers both looked at the Hammer Brother in front of them, kneeled as a robotic humanoid approached them, ignoring the soldier to her side and looking down at the Koopalings with a pair of yellow, cold eyes.   Bigmouth stepped front, his chest puffing out while holding his whip with his left hand.

                "What's the meaning of this intrusion?  We ain't got no time to talk with you!"

                The robot grasped Big Mouth by his right hand, and tossed him away with little effort.   With a scream heard over more than a mile away, the Koopaling landed in a pit filled with Goombas, who munched upon his body simultaneously.  Ludwig ignored the cries of pain from his brother, gulping with great effort as the robot leaned over him.

                "Motherbrain requires your King's attention.  He is expected to appear in two days in her sector." 

                No sooner did Ludwig nodded, that the robot picked him up, holding his throat with her right arm and glaring with her eyes which turned from yellow to a vibrant red in color.  

                "Nice...grip..." the Koopaling said with effort, feeling his air supply being cut right at the base of his throat.  Ociles-5 relaxed her grip a bit, but her eyes still shone that vibrant red that clearly reflected her mood.

                "Motherbrain does not forgive tardiness.  Moreover, should your King fail to make his appearance, this sector, along with all of your lands, shall be taken over by our leader as punishment.  You will be joining those Yoshi in hard labor.  Is that clear?"

                "Crystal..." Ludwig gasped, and was freed from her grasp.  The young koopa landed on the floor with a heavy thud, made by his tiny shell on the sandy ground.  He held his throat while trying to recuperate from the chokehold.  Ociles-5 turned about and walked off; ignoring once again a sweaty Hammer Brother who remained kneeled throughout the scene.  His armor kept shaking, showing his fear for the dreaded metal informer.

                "Boy, she does have quite a temper, eh big brother?"  Wendy asserted, filing her nails by herself this time.

                "Shut up, Vendy."  Ludwig said between gasps, looking over his shoulder at his sister.  "Just...shut up and inform father dat ve got a problem..."

center***/center

                "How is he faring, doctor?"

                Krystal asked Doctor Mario as she waited outside in a hall of the castle.  She has sent him to check on Nathan after passing out during the trip back to Videogameland.  This attempt has not been practiced since the last time another human was called to defend the land.  And that was a long time ago.  She was afraid that he may wound up hurt, or even dead, therefore she asked the doctor to check him immediately for any sort of damage done.  

                "Oh well, he seems dazed, but other than that, he'll live."  The doctor said in a passive tone of voice.  "I suggest that he may be on bed for another day or so, before any attempts to get him up are done.  Keep him under the prescription of two red pills in the morning, and one yellow pill at night until he is able to get up by himself."

                The doctor searched inside his bag and brought a piece of paper, which was passed on to Krystal's hand.  She looked at it and raised her eyebrows.

                "A _fee_?"'

                "Yes, well..." the doctor said, "I also **need to eat, you know."**

                The blue furred vixen closed her eyes and tapped on the edge of her nose with a free hand.  She folded the paper and handed it back to the doctor, who had a look of puzzlement on his face.

                "As I recall doctor," she said, "You are a refugee of Bowser's takeover in the Mushroom Kingdom.  Your meal here is exchanged for your services with no need for money."

                "Oh."  The doctor was now even more uncomfortable than before, scratching the back of his head with his right hand.  "Well, forget about the fee then, I'll be on my quarters if you need anything else.  You have a nice evening."  

                "You as well, Doctor." Krystal handed his fee slip back, "And thanks for your help."

                The doctor nodded with a small, yet conservative smile, then trotted away on the hall, while humming a tune.  Krystal wondered why he kept doing the same thing every time he finished a conversation with her.  She leaned against the wall and fell deep into thought, with her tail twitching a bit.  Was she doing the right decision?  Bringing a gamer into videogame land without consulting with the rest of the resistance about it could bring issues.  Another problem was what she was trying to avoid.  

                Then there was that record of the last man brought into this world.  One that helped battle Motherbrain by joining forces with various heroes at that time.  Link told her that he wield the mystical weapons only a Game Master could use, and that he eventually succeed in vanishing Motherbrain and her pirates to an abyss in space, leaving the land safe from her takeover.  Even Ganon didn't dared to challenge the hero's power at the time, so he too, exiled himself from Death Mountain to a secluded place.

                Of course that was then, and the man brought here was chosen accordingly, but whether or not he was the one was yet to be settled.  She sighed and crossed her arms while trying to shake away her doubts.  Whether or not he was the right choice was irrelevant at this point.  She would have to work with whatever she had.

                Now the question of whether he would adapt to his new life was critical.  Items between the real world and videogame land are not the same, and that could probably damage his system, or probably even kill him.  Then there was the question of brining him back from the graveyard of deleted characters.  If the Extra Man effect does not work on him, then she would have to do everything in her power to keep him alive.

                "Fox, I wish you were here to tell me what to do," she said, rubbing her tired eyes.  After a few minutes of thought, she turned to the door and began knocking on it gently.

***

                The iron shackles made Mortimer uncomfortable.  The same would've said about the humid ambience of his surroundings, and the continuing lashes from the whip of the warden, leaving bruises on every other spot of the Yoshi's body.  His green scales now were covered with purple and red marks, of blood being extracted by the sting of every hit received by his vile oppressors.  With a renewed sigh, he began hammering on the walls of the cave.  He grunted every time he raised the hammer, and winced whenever it was brought down on hard rock.  His hands were tired, and it felt as if they would soon break apart from his wrists.

                He kept wondering just what did his people ever do to the Koopa Kingdom.  For all he knew, his race always have been known to stay about of trouble, and to never interfere in anything that would involve war or disputes with other races in the land.  Out of nowhere, Bowser launched an attack on his territory, devastating the land, and oppressing his kind.  There was no one to aid them on this, and the few Yoshi who dared defend their kin were quickly annihilated without a second thought.

                Mortimer shivered at the recall of that massacre.  His eyes reflected upon the shiny rock a tired and beaten Yoshi, but he knew deep inside that he one day would be free from this oppression.  The question for now (as a matter of fact, the question was on his mind everyday since his capture) was to be able to escape this situation.  To his right a Yoshi screamed, dropping the hammer hard on the floor.  By the time Mortimer turned his head, a red-hued Yoshi lay on the ground, holding his right arm.   He tried to move along with his chained feet towards the injured comrade, but he was pulled away violently, by one of the Hammer Brothers that stood guard the whole time.  A yank from his chain, and Mortimer was pulled away, far from his friend of kin.

                Grunts of protest came from the aggravated Yoshi, as well as a few kicks here and there.  Mortimer was tossed against a rock formation violently, his back experiencing yet another version of pain.  He stood there, motionless in the numbness of both pain and helplessness.  The only thing he was the red yoshi being pulled away to its uncertain fate.  

                _What a way to go.  _

                Suddenly, his face met a hard slap from the Hammer Brother, knocking him to the right.  Mortimer fell onto the ground wit another grunt, as the fiend came closer.

                "If you don't get back to work, I will be more than glad to transfer you to the same situation your friend was put into."  The warden picked up a shovel and tossed it to the Yoshi, right on top of his head. 

                However, Mortimer had already seen a glimpse of the object and threw his tongue at it, blocking it away, It landed on the surprised Hammer Brother's helmet, bouncing off with a heavy "clank".  The Hammer Brother stepped backwards, holding his head as he let out a growl induced with pain.

                "You little prick!  I'm gonna smash your tender skull to a pulp!"  

                The Hammer Brother picked up his preferred weapon, a battle hammer, and brought it down to Mortimer's head.  His aim was true, but the Yoshi rolled right under the blow, exposing the chain that kept him in the line.  The hammer shattered the chain, setting the Yoshi free from his oppression.  Mortimer stood up with all the efforts he could muster, and raced deep into the cave, away from the dumbfound Hammer Brother, who still had his weapon stamped to the floor.  

                Yoshis around the cave cheered Mortimer on, waving with their work tools and smiling at the courage of their friend. Soon after, a small group of Koopas and Shyguys appeared, chasing him into the cave as well.  The Hammer Brother followed last, his anger increasing as his pride was stomped upon one of his own slaves.

                Mortimer ran frantically inside, taking various routes the mining group has not explored before.  He was trying to lose the oppressors by leaving them confused.  The visibility was getting worse as he kept going, not many torches were planted this far away.  The only light shining trough was that of the gems plastered onto the walls of the cave, but it was not helping much at the time being.

                Behind him, the group of oppressors stopped on their tracks, partially because the Hammer Brother has told them so.

                "Let him go," he said. "He will not last long running trough that uncharted area."

                With that being said, he turned and walked back to the mining site, his followers close behind.  

                "I think I'll be having a bit of fun with the rest of these insects," he leered, looking at the rest of the Yoshis.  He would've preferred punishing the same Yoshi that embarrassed him, but getting back at the rest of the slaves seemed as good.

                And he did _have _ways to get back at anyone who dared making fun of him.

***

                She was cheerful, bubbly, and full of happy thoughts, especially when it came to do her chores around the castle.  She was once a member of the dreaded Troop Koopa under Bowser's regime, but now found comfort in doing everyday chores in the Neutral Kingdom.  Today she was charged with an assignment she was not so familiar with, that is, to keep company to a human who became bed-ridden after his trip to Videogameland.   Cleaning would have to wait for now.

                Her name was Piper, and she was babysitting Nathan until further notice.  She sat on a wooden chair to the right of Nathan's bed, keeping a caring eye over him.  The only movements she ever saw from him was a few tossing around the bed, along with some moans of pain and anguish coming from his mouth.

                She kept giving the medicine prescribed by the doctor just in hopes that he would come to his senses.  At times, Nathan's eyes would open up, giving her a chance to notify Krystal that he was okay, but as soon as she decided to walk out the room, his eyes closed once again, giving way to the same routine of pain that he kept displaying.  The room they both were in was veiled in darkness, the only source of light that ever shone came from the fireplace, and even so, it did not help much for Piper's vision.  The green-scaled Koopa closed her eyes and rested.  

                Her eyes opened once more at the sound of a knock on the door, but before she could say anything else, it opened, making a faint cracking noise.  Piper's face turned from a tired mood to a happy one, once Krystal's face showed trough.

                "Is it alright if I come in, Piper?"  She asked, then the vixen paced slowly inside once Piper nodded in approval.  Krystal closed the door behind her once more, the door complained even further.  Walking towards the other side of the bed, Krystal found an empty spot on another chair, and then sat down, while looking at Piper.

                "Has he awakened fully?"

                The young Koopa's face frowned this time, as she shaked her head slowly.  She looked down at Nathan in sympathy, wondering what is that it could take for the human to get up from this state.  At the same time, Krystal wondered the same, but her thoughts were also on what will it take to take back the freedom snatched from them, and how they will defeat their enemies when the time for liberation begins.

                "At least we know that Bowser's forces are not interested on this war any further," Krystal sighed, touching Nathan's right hand with her paw.

                "I'm afraid that is no longer the case, Princess Krystal."  Came a voice from behind her, startled, Krystal turned to see who it was.  A miniscule frame dressed in a purple magician's robe and pointy hat stood near her, his features pointed to that of a Koopa, wearing thick glasses that reflected small spirals on his eyes, and on his hands, a small wooden staff he bared.  

                "Wizy!  How did you...that is, the door was-"

                "Closed, I know."  The magician Koopa finished with a hint of pride on his tone.  Wizy was an unpredictable fellow, always appearing without warning.  Krystal was glad that he was on her side.  

                "As I was saying, there has been a report of a flying ship hovering the Koopa Kingdom.  There are speculations that this ship was not of Bowser's, but of General Scales."

                "What?"  Krystal said in a surprised tone.  Her hands left Nathan's and clenched into fists, frustration colliding with surprise and shock.  She was told once that Bowser neglected any other kind of contact with Motherbrain or her alliance after he had won control over the Mushroom Kingdom.  But now both reptilian foes are meeting, and that made her feel even more desperate than before.  Has Bowser tricked her and decided to side fully with the enemy?  

                "Ah...so here he is..." Wizy pointed, "the Game Master himself, bearer of the mystic weapons left by his predecessor...our savior, yes?"  
  


                "I...don't know."  Krystal replied in a low tone, "I thought he was the answer to our prayers, but I am not so sure just yet.  There's still the trouble of getting him up."

                "Well, I am sure Doctor Mario has already attended him."  Wizy commented, while holding his chin with his right claw.  He peered closer to Nathan and studied him, observing every detail about the human.  "You already know that his methods have been proven to be...quite effective."

                "I know that," Krystal scoffed, "I never doubted the Doctor's abilities, yet he still sleeps! I don't know, Wizy, maybe there was a flaw on the prescription, otherwise, how can this man still be-"

                The blue vixen caught a small glimpse of Nathan's eyes, which opened just briefly, then closed once again.  Krystal turned her head fully, trying to catch the human in the act.  She didn't succeeded as the human had his eyes closed once again.  

                Krystal leaned over after the human showed signs of wellness.  She examined his face, but dared not touch his features.  Instead, she picked up his right hand again, and leaned closer to him.

                "How do you feel?" she said.  "Can you stand up?"

                A moan and a gesture from the human's arm were about the only thing she received as a reply.  The vixen bowed her head and sighed, while closing her eyes.

                "Perhaps some water will help?"  Offered Wizy, who was just besides her.  Krystal opened her eyes again and turned to see Piper, standing beside the doorway.

                "Piper, please fetch us some _cold _water," said she, after a few seconds of consideration.  The female Koopa nodded, already rushing trough the door.

                Meanwhile, Nathan shifted his body, groaning in sheer confusion.  He held his head with his left hand and complained some more.  Krystal held his right hand, patting it with her paw.  Concern read all over the vixen's face.

                "Maybe we over did it a bit," she said.  "I am still **not sure**_ if bringing this human here was a good idea, Wizy."_

                "I am sure this is the way it meant to be." assured the Koopa sorcerer.   His hands were locked together on his staff, looking at the human trough his thick eyeglasses.  "If he is indeed, the new Game Master, then we have yet to sustain hope."

                Piper entered the room once more, carrying a bucketful of cold water.  She walked with sheer carefulness, not letting a single drop of the liquid splash over the floor.   She rendered the room spotless before Nathan was brought inside of it.  Hardly a speck of dust was visible on the furniture.   Having a mess here was about the last thing the female Koopa maid wanted.  

                "Here's the water!" she said in a cheerful tone, "Would you like anything else?"

                "Thank you, just set it beside me," Krystal replied, letting go of Nathan, "And no, nothing else is needed.  Leave us for now, Piper."

                With a slight bow, Piper walked outside the room once more.  Krystal took a towel that was inside the bucket and squeezed the excess water from it, but set it aside.   She then grabbed the bucket with her paws.

                And splashed the contents on Nathan's face.                


	5. Tales from the Download Screen 1

**centerTALES FROM THE DOWNLOAD SCREEN I:**

**PIKACHU vs. THE GREEN PIPE/center**

It was such a beautiful morning.  Pidgeots cooed, Buterfree flutter on the blue sky, and a happy-go-lucky Pikachu trotted carefree on the forest.  It did the same thing every weekend, after training with his noble and heroic master, who for some reason or another had to leave at the same time every weekend, and kicked the yellow creature out to play on the woods.

                The Pikachu found something odd in the woods this time around.  Instead of the usual pair of incompetent Team Rocket agents (who always appeared on the same weekend, after-hours, when the Pikachu was kicked off by its master to the woods), it found an overly large pipe, sticking out of the ground and green in color.  The Pikachu's curiosity was too high, as it came closer to the edge of the green pipe.

                It sniffed once, it sniffed twice, it poked with its claws, and it nibbled on the surface with its tiny sharp teeth.  Not a damn thing happened.  The Pikachu scratched it tiny yellow head.  And shrugged, turning away from it and continuing the senseless trot around the forest.  

                Out of nowhere, a giant red Piranha plant bulged out of the pipe, and snatched the Pikachu right by its tail, then gulped it down in a single try.   After a prolonged and satisfying belch, the Piranha Plant went back inside the green pipe, and resumed its game of poker with its best friend, a neurotic plumber named WaLuigi.

                  center**DOWNLOAD COMPLETE.  ON TO WORLD 2**/center


End file.
